Love is Covered in Black Petals
by PhantressSaphira
Summary: After bidding his master Ciel Phantomhive goodnight, Sebastian Michaelis gets a visit from the Trancy Butler in his bedroom, and they share a night full of lust and passion. Contains Yaoi SebastianxClaude


_**Love is Covered in Black Petals**_

"I bid you good night, Young Master." Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the well-known Phantomhive family, and the beautiful demon of the Raven, had finished his daily duties and was now bidding his young lord, 13-year-old Ciel Phantomhive, good night before closing the young master's door behind him.

Sebastian sighed and leaned his body against the wall in the dark, cold corridor. He was once again exhausted. These past few days have been stressful; All three servants have been isolated in their rooms, suffering from a horrible cold, so the butler had to do everything for three days straight with no complaints. Tanaka, the family steward, very seldom assisted him due to his weak stamina. If Sebastian were human, he would have most likely ended up like the three servants by now, but fortunately, demons' resistance levels were limitlessly high.

After spending a few moments to catch his breath, the demon butler stood back up and retired to his own bedroom. The room was lacking in furniture, except his desk, the single bed, his wardrobe, and a small night stand, which he did not mind at all. After closing the door behind him, Sebastian walked across the room and set down the lit candle he carried before removing his uniform and setting it aside to be prepared for washing the next day.

Sebastian sat down slowly on his bed, and as he did so, his black feline friend (in which he kept secret from his Master due to his hatred/allergies to cats) appeared from under his bed and jumped into his lap, rubbing her head against his chest and purring softly.

"Hello beautiful~" Sebastian whispered as he smiled softly and rubbed the feline's ears. The happy "meow" and purr were music to his ears. He chuckled slightly and kissed the top of his cat's head, causing another happy "meow" to escape her mouth.

Suddenly, the cat jumped off Sebastian's lap and started hissing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and right after he said that, he felt something warm down his neck that caused him to breathe slightly heavily.

"Michaelis~" a deep voice cooed in his ear. Sebastian closed his eyes and inhaled the voice. He knew whom it belonged to.

"Faustus~" the Raven let out quietly.

Claude Faustus, the Spider Demon, Butler of the Trancy Estate, had somehow snuck into the Phantomhive mansion and appeared in Sebastian's bedroom. The Raven, however, didn't care; he was glad that Claude was here, greeting him in such a way that made him tingle all over.

"It's been too long, Raven~" Claude spoke softly as he began to brush his lips down the back of Sebastian's neck and kiss it, causing a soft groan to escape the Raven's lips.

"Yes, indeed~"

And before he knew it, Sebastian was lying on his back on the single bed, with the Spider on top of him. As they stared into each other's eyes, Claude began to shift his leg into Sebastian's crotch, and intertwined his fingers with his prey's.

"Let us continue where we left off yesterday~" the Spider cooed in his ear before kissing down his long neck.

As Sebastian closed his eyes and enjoyed Claude's trails of kisses down his neck, he reminisced that day before, where he and Ciel were invited to a ball at the Trancy estate, and Sebastian ended up spending that evening being seduced by Claude in Alois's bedroom. . . and he enjoyed it. . . and _him_. Each kiss, each lick, each suck on his body made him beg for more, and he would have gotten it if Ciel and Alois had not walked in on them

And now, Sebastian was getting his wish: he wanted Claude; he wanted to be with him; he wanted to spend every night having passionate and lustful sex with him. But he wondered if Claude wanted the same thing. He always seemed to be the perfect actor, as demons always are.

"Claude," Sebastian groaned softly, "Are you doing this just for your own entertainment?"

The Spider pulled away from the Raven's neck and looked into his eyes. They looked sincere and honest.

"I want no one but you, Michaelis," he answered, removing his spectacles and setting them aside. "You are the only person that messed up my mind, made me go crazy by your beauty and your charm. You are the only mate for me~"

For the first time in a long time, a soft, yet meaningful smile painted on the Raven's face.

"Just the words I wanted to hear~"

And their lips met in a passionate dance, and not long after, their tongues joined in. They caressed each other's faces, ran their fingers through each other's hair. Eventually, their urges for unity began to bloom as they began to unbutton each other's shirts. But Sebastian didn't want to do it right away, he wanted to be teased and touched. His body wanted to be caressed by his lover's lips and tongue.

And his wish was granted, as if Claude was reading his mind. The Spider's lips grazed down his throat, letting his hot breath out onto it before he began to make contact with his skin with his long tongue. Immediately when Sebastian felt the tip of his tongue on his throat, he arched his head back and closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping his lips. Claude continued to kiss and lick up and down his throat, adding an occasional suck to leave his mark, while a hand wandered down the Raven's chest, his fingertips stroking lightly over his nipples. Sebastian gasped lightly and shivered at the touch, enjoying Claude's tease.

"Your reaction is turning me on, Raven~" The Spider cooed in his ear before kissing down Sebastian's chest and traced with his tongue on his now hard nipples in circular motions. Sebastian could feel his eyes roll back slightly as another moan escaped his lips, slightly increasing in volume. He then began to pant, and grasped a lock of Claude's lush, jet black hair with one hand and clutched the bed sheets with the other.

"Claude~" he moaned softly.

Claude stopped what he was doing so he could inhale his name. It was a sign that his "victim" wanted more and that turned the Trancy Butler on.

"You're making me desire you more than I already do~" he said huskily as he continued his way down Sebastian's pale, firmly toned body, kissing his upper abdomen. His hand, meanwhile, stroked downward to his trousers and began to undo them. At the same time, the Phantomhive Butler ran his fingertips along Claude's equally toned figure, and began to undo his trousers, leaving them open.

Claude pulled back and straddled Sebastian's figure, examining him in awe. Every single detail was perfect, beautiful, and sexy. Every muscle, every inch of skin, every body part, formed the demon his dreams. His devil-red eyes yearned for lust, but were soft and sweet as well; his lips were perfectly carved on his flawless face, making them irresistible to kiss.

Taking his fingertips and licking them, Claude slowly and tenderly traced every detail of his Raven; He stroked his cheek, moving to his lips, down his throat, around his nipples. Sebastian loved every touch, letting out a pleasured sigh and showing a smile. But Claude wasn't finished; he licked his fingers once more and continued on down, tracing every muscle and bone visible on his abdomen, tracing his hip bones that caused him to shiver. And then the Spider made him gasp lightly and blush as he made circular motions with his fingertips on his navel.

A weak spot.

Claude smirked as he bowed his head to Sebastian's lower abdomen and began to kiss and lick his navel lightly. Sebastian gasped once more and moaned Claude's name, arching his back slightly. And that was what Claude wanted as he let out a pleasured sigh on the Raven's stomach and smiled. To hear his lover's sounds of pleasure and desire was what made him want to keep going.

The Spider's hand slid down Sebastian's body, grasping the rim of his trousers and slowly pulled them off, revealing his hard and throbbing member in all of its glory. Sebastian began to pant as the slightly cool air touched his exposure. He knew what was going to occur next, and he wanted it. . . _sinfully_ badly.

Then before he knew it, he was being licked and sucked on full force. Sebastian's reflexes were immediate, for he threw his head back and moaned, his entire body trembling violently in pleasure. A dark shade of red painted across his face. Claude closed his eyes and took in his Raven's moans as he began to intensify his actions.

"C-Claude~" Sebastian began to whimper as he felt his climax reaching its peak. Hearing his name made Claude give the most pleasure until he felt Sebastian's release enter his mouth. Claude swallowed, pulled away and licked his lips, satisfied that his Raven enjoyed his touch and pleasured "torture." But then the Spider was taken by surprise as he ended up pinned down on the bed himself

Sebastian panted as he gazed lustfully in Claude's eyes.

"Sebastian," Claude whispered. He was confused at first until Sebastian's lips came in contact with his neck and caressed it passionately. Sebastian wanted to touch him now, and he did so, returning the pleasure given to him all over Claude's body including down below, satisfied to hear his moans, as well as his fingers sliding through his messy, yet perfect black hair.

Eventually their lips met again in a passionate and lustful dance, their desire for each other reaching its maximum level. Then without warning, Claude pushed Sebastian off the bed and slammed him against the wall, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and violently rubbing his pelvis against his own. They both panted in excitement and desire, their preparations for intercourse nearly complete.

"I-I can't wait any longer, Claude~" Sebastian panted, wrapping his legs around Claude's waist and holding on to his neck tightly. "Give it to me now~! F*ck me hard~!"

Claude smirked. "You don't have to tell me twice~" and he entered him fully and immediately began to thrust. Sebastian's eyes widened as he gasped and threw his head back against the wall, letting out an irresistible cry of pain as well as ecstasy. He did all he could to join in Claude's violent thrusts, moving his body up and down.

"Oh, Michaelis~!" Sebastian heard his Spider moan. "You have no idea how amazing this feels~!"

All Sebastian could respond at the moment was a desperate whimper.

"H-Harder~!"

And Claude did so, once again slamming Sebastian against the wall and thrusting even harder, increasing his speed, as he bit down hard on the nape of the Raven's neck and sucking on his skin, trying to muffle his moans.

Harder. . .

Faster. . .

Deeper. . .

And with each thrust, Sebastian's back was slammed against the wall. He knew he was going to feel that in the morning, but he didn't care. He had wanted to feel this for so long, and from someone special.

Claude was that someone. . .

Sebastian felt his climax reaching its peak as he grunted and whimpered, "Faustus, I-I'm g-going to-~"

"D-do it~!" The Spider cooed in his ear, as he too was reaching his climax.

And at the same time, the two demons threw their heads back and cried out as they flushed their pleasure and pain out of each other and all over the area where they did it. There was silence, except for heavy panting. Claude rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder and lightly licked up the blood from his neck from his bites. He was about to pull himself out of Sebastian, but the Raven pulled him close.

"No~" He said weakly. "Stay inside me~"

Claude blinked and looked up into Sebastian's eyes.

"But. . . Sebastian," he looked down and widened his eyes slightly. "You're bleeding. . ."

"I don't care~"

Claude smiled softly as he slowly collapsed on to the bed, carefully taking Sebastian with him. They gazed softly into each other's eyes, and then Claude kissed Sebastian on the forehead and said quietly, "This was most definitely the best night of my existence~."

Sebastian smiled as he stroked Claude's cheek.

"I love you~" he whispered.

A shade of pink painted across Claude's face, but that didn't stop him. "I love you more~" he whispered back in the Raven's ear, followed by a long, passionate kiss on the mouth.

They slept with their bodies still entwined, holding each other tightly in a lover's embrace, a demon's embrace. . . Raven and Spider.


End file.
